galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
Dragons are large reptilian creatures that appear in a variety of legends, movies, books, and video games. Overview The general criteria for a draconic creature vary by individual specimens. The movie "dragons" typically include reptilian features, large bat-like wings, extremely tough scales, and the ability to breathe fire. They are usually depicted as powerful beings, wise as they are fierce. In folklore, dragons are giant snakes (or eels in some cases), and are associated with supernatural knowledge and longevity. They are also a staple of the fantasy genre. In Popular Culture Works featuring dragons (or creatures referred to as dragons) include: Comic Strips * Hagar the Horrible * Ozy and Millie * The Wizard of Id Comic Books * Dragon Ball * InuYasha * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * One Piece * Rosario + Vampire * Sonic the Hedgehog * Yu-Gi-Oh! Literature * Beowulf * The Brothers Lionheart * Deltora Quest * Eragon * The Faery Convention * Gate series * The Green Serpent * Harry Potter (several species) * The Hobbit * How to Train Your Dragon (several species) * Jane and the Dragon * Journey to the West * The Last of the Dragons * The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus * The Neverending Story (Luckdragon) * The Reluctant Dragon * A Song of Ice and Fire series * Wizard of Oz series Films * The 7th Voyage of Sinbad * Age of the Dragons (White Dragon) * Bartok the Magnificent * Beyond Sherwood Forest (Alina) * The Black Cauldron * The Christmas Dragon (baby dragon) * Dracano (Dragons) * Dragonheart series * Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real, a.k.a. Dragon's World or The Last Dragon (several species) * Dragonslayer * Enchanted * Eragon * Fire and Ice: The Dragon Chronicles * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor * Quest for Camelot * The Railway Dragon and The Birthday Dragon (The Railway Dragon) * Reign of Fire (Dragons) * The Reluctant Dragon * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (Matches) * Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (the Green Dragon) * Shrek series * The Sorcerer's Apprentice (Dragon) * Spirited Away * Wyvern (Wyvern) Television * The 7D * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Aladdin * Angel * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Dave the Barbarian * Dragon Hunters * Game Of Thrones * Grimm (Dämonfeuer) * Eureeka's Castle * Face Off * Fraggle Rock (The Blue Dragon) * Garfield and Friends * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Jane and the Dragon * Lilly the Witch * The Lost World * Merlin * The Muppet Show (Uncle Deadly) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Once Upon a Time * Quack Pack * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * Petite Princess Yucie * The Smurfs * Snorks (Shellshock) * Sofia the First * Supernatural * Teen Titans (Malchior) Video Games * ARK (Dragon) * Breath of Fire (Dragon) * Dark Parables * Dark Souls (Dragon) * Donkey Kong 64 * Dragon's Dogma * Jacksmith * The Legend of Zelda series * Pokémon series (several species) * Sonic and the Black Knight * Spyro the Dragon * Super Mario Odyssey * WarCraft (Dragon) Tabletop Games * Dungeons & Dragons (Dragons, Wyverns) Music * "Puff the Magic Dragon" Commercials * La Choy 東 (the La Choy Dragon) Gallery Liztwin.jpg|''Power Rangers'' (2000) Loong Ago.jpg|''Power Rangers'' (2003) Dracaena.jpg|Dracaena Alien Dragon.jpg|Alien Dragon from the movie Evolution. Dragon (Dracano).jpg|Dragon from the movie Dracano. Dragon (Dragon Storm).jpg|Dragon from the movie Dragon Storm. Dragon (Dragons of Camelot).png|Dragon from the movie Dragons of Camelot. Jabberwock.jpg|The Jabberwock is a dragon-like entity. Dragon (Jason and the Argonauts).jpg|Dragon from miniseries Jason and the Argonauts Larga.jpg|Larga Alina.jpg|Alina in her dragon form from Beyond Sherwood Forest. Leaf Dragon.jpg|Leaf Dragon from the tv series Doctor Who Toothless.jpg|Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon Face Off Dragons Dragon Master.jpg|Dragon Master Cat's Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon Graham's Slime Dragon.jpg|Slime Dragon Tyler's Ice Dragon.png|Ice Dragon See also * Dragon (ARK) * Dragon (Breath of Fire) * Dragon (Dark Souls) * Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) * Dragon (Game of Thrones) * Dragon (Reign of Fire) * Dragon (WarCraft) Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Dragons Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Eurasian Creatures Category:African Creatures Category:Australian Creatures Category:North American Creatures Category:South American Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Buffy Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Dragon Ball Universe Category:Dragon's Dogma Universe Category:The Faery Convention Universe Category:Hercules and Xena Universe Category:J. R. R. Tolkien Universe Category:Lilly the Witch Universe Category:My Little Pony Universe Category:Scooby-Doo Universe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Abraham Benrubi Category:Oz Universe Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Sucker Punch Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:The Cabin in the Woods Universe Category:Goosebumps Universe Category:Sword Art Online Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Kamen Rider Universe